<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>избегай меня, чего бы это не стоило by diei_elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941379">избегай меня, чего бы это не стоило</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf'>diei_elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hurt, M/M, Short, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Тецу смотрел, как забивают крышку гроба гвоздями, он точно знал, что вместе с телом возлюбленного в гробу запечатали и его самого...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>избегай меня, чего бы это не стоило</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Ты будешь знать, что больше меня нет,<br/>Но я с тобой и это не секрет»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холодно внутри и снаружи, за окном барабанит дождь, капли которого вытирают дворники с лобового стекла черной Мазды. В салоне царит тишина, которую смягчает лишь негромкая музыка по FM-трансмиттеру.</p>
<p>Куроко сидит на заднем сидении автомобиля. Черный пиджак из ателье небольшими складочками собирается в некоторых местах, все же сброшенные пару кило за эти дни дали о себе знать в не самый подходящий момент…</p>
<p>— Скоро приедем, Тецу, — оповещает немного осипший голос Момои, что ведет автомобиль. Девушка коротко бросает сочувствующий и печальный взгляд на друга через зеркало, что висит в салоне, предпочитая вернуться к дороге.</p>
<p>Куроко молчит, все равно его никто не спрашивал, в чем смысл тогда что-то отвечать? Верно. Смысла нет, ровно столько же, сколько нет смысла в том, чтобы ехать на похороны любимого человека, на автомобиле той же марки, что сбил его насмерть.</p>
<p>Какова вообще была вероятность того, что это могло произойти? Сколько процентов того, что именно с ними могло случиться такое? Почему именно Сейджуро? В этом прогнившем мире полно людей, что не заслужили жить «долго и счастливо», тогда… почему именно Акаши?</p>
<p>Наверное, Куроко этого не поймет. Никогда не поймет.</p>
<p>Доехав до какого-то забытого живыми душами места, от которого за километр веяло могильным холодом, машину припарковали в положенном месте, на парковке возле деревьев. Сацуки вздохнула, поворачивая ключ зажигания, двигатель затих, в салоне сделалась совсем тихо. Убрав выпавшую из собранного пучка прядку волос за ухо, девушка сглотнула комок в горле.</p>
<p>— Тецу… если ты не хочешь, мы можем не идти.</p>
<p>— Я хочу.</p>
<p>Он открыл дверь, выходя на улицу. Легкий осенний ветерок прошелся по коже, утренний туман таинственно окутывал местность, что нагоняло больше кладбищенской обстановки, чем природного очарования. Хотелось вернуться домой, как можно скорее, лишь бы выпить свою дозу снотворного и окунуться в полный мрак на несколько часов. А потом проснуться и еще пару часов смотреть в потолок или окно.</p>
<p>Сердце сжимало тисками. Но эта боль была не такой беспощадной, по сравнению с той, что Куроко испытал, когда ему сообщали по телефону о смерти двадцатидвухлетнего парня с алыми волосами. Или когда он ехал на распознавание, надеясь, что все это глупая шутка.</p>
<p>Но это не было шуткой, и вот… сейчас он здесь.<br/>На местном кладбище.</p>
<p>На парковке было еще две машины. Одну из них Тецу знал, автомобиль Дайки, только он все еще гоняет на таком… Незаурядная машина блекло-синего цвета, но все же еще пригодная к использованию. Ох… Куроко отлично помнит, как бывший напарник по баскетболу нахваливал себя, что сам накопил и наконец-то купил то, что хотел. Ну, почти, что хотел. Все же зарплаты школьного тренера не хватило на престижный «Мерседес».</p>
<p>А еще Куроко вспомнил, как Дайки игнорировал его почти два года, когда они только окончили старшую школу. И как извинялся в СМС, что не смог заглянуть на Рождество или любой другой праздник.</p>
<p>После окончания школы все разъехались, большинство сокомандников уехали в академии, что находились в других городах. В их тихом городке остались разве что Тецу с Сейджуро, да Момои и Дайки. И то девушка тоже перебралась в мегаполис, когда влюбилась в своего будущего мужа после случайной встречи на одном из матчей начинающей баскетбольной команды. А Дайки остался.</p>
<p>Остался эгоистом.</p>
<p>Момои вышла из машины, захлопнув дверь. Поправив слегка задравшаяся строгое, но элегантное черное платье с кружевом на рукавах, девушка заблокировала двери авто и подошла к другу.</p>
<p>— Идем? — мягко спросила она, ей хотелось взять Тецу за руку, но голубоглазый уже спрятал руки в карманы.</p>
<p>Куроко развернулся в сторону входа на кладбище. Кованая оградка мрачно ограждала территорию мертвых от территории живых. Вот и все, от действительности не сбежишь…</p>
<p>— Идем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да пусть земля ему будет пухом…</p>
<p>Рослый мужчина среднего телосложения в черном обличии, что скрывало практически весь кожный покров, стоял у катафалка. В руках у него была небольшая книженция в твердом переплете, что невозможно найти на полках обычного книжного магазина.</p>
<p>По правую от Куроко руку стояла Момои, вытирая белоснежным платком непрекращающиеся слезы. В паре метрах от них был Дайки, буравя пол мрачным взглядом. Но Куроко не мог не заметить, как бывший одноклассник то и дело поднимает глаза с каменного пола, пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.</p>
<p>Возможно, Тецу и мог бы сжалиться и хоть раз взглянуть в виноватые глаза Дайки, если бы хотел. Но вот проблема, он этого абсолютно не хочет.</p>
<p>Когда пастырь дочитал до конца, тяжелый воздух, кажется, стал давить на легкие изнутри, не давая нормально дышать. Куроко было не по себе. Он будто медленно замерзал, начиная с кончиков пальцев и до кончиков волос. А потом, когда замерзать станет больше некуда, он разобьется, как льдинка об мраморный пол, на котором стоит.</p>
<p>На моменте траурной речи, что обычно положено говорить усопшему, Сацуки размазала тушь под глазами платком еще больше, после чего всего же начала говорить подготовленные слова, что давались девушке вовсе нелегко. За годы дружбы и в школе, и после нее, молодая леди сильно сблизилась с Акаши и Куроко. Она была первой, кто узнал, что эти двое что-то испытывают к друг другу. Что-то большее, чем просто дружеские чувства. Момои по началу было обидно, что ее планы по захвату сердца Тецу разрушились, потом она даже ревновала, а потом… потом она увидела, как призрачный игрок и император гармонично дополняют друг друга.</p>
<p>По румянистой щеке опять потекли слезы.</p>
<p>Тецу было невыносимо слышать эти всхлипы. Ему было жаль Сацуки, но в тоже время, ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы девушка замолкла. Эти слезы будили глубоко запертые чувства Тецуи. И это было так невыносимо, знать, что еще одна капля и многочисленные трещины превратятся в осколки, что уже ничем не склеишь…</p>
<p>Неожиданное прикосновение, будто что-то фантомное коснулось его руки, Куроко ощутил довольно отчетливо. Что это было?</p>
<p>Блеклый взор голубых глаз на пару секунд оторвался от крышки гроба, пробегаясь по небольшому помещению, но ничего не обнаружил. Мог ли это быть ветер?</p>
<p>— Не смотри туда…</p>
<p>От шепота над самым ухом Тецу чуть не вскрикнул. Сердце в груди забилось быстрее. Он был уверен, что в этот раз ему не показалось, просто не могло показаться! Он обернулся, но никого не было. Совсем. По спине прошел холодок, да что же с ним такое? Куроко хотел уже сослаться на побочные эффекты от принятых таблеток, если бы не увидел его…</p>
<p>Фигуру, что стояла в проеме, прислонившись к узорчатой двери из темного дуба. Гетерохромные глаза смотрели прямо на него. Этот любимый взгляд, за которым всегда было скрыта капля высокомерия и гениальности, Тецу не мог спутать его ни с чем другим.</p>
<p>Эхом отдавались слова Сацуки. Тихие всхлипы девушки уже не имели значения.</p>
<p>Тецу смотрел на него — Акаши. Его живого возлюбленного.</p>
<p>Аловалосый улыбнулся лукавой улыбкой. Ярко-красная рубашка и черный галстук в цвет пиджаку идеально сидели на спортивной и подтянутой фигуре.</p>
<p>Всего пять метров отделяли Куроко от Сейджуро.</p>
<p>Молча поманив за собой, Акаши исчез, стоило Тецуи моргнуть. Не думая, голубоглазый пошел к выходу. Все прочие мысли просто вылетели из головы, единственным желанием Тецу было лишь пойти и убедиться, что все это не было жестоким плодом воображения.</p>
<p>Хотя на далеких уголках сознания Тецу уже решил, что это не будет воображением.</p>
<p>Тихие шаги. Скрип двери. В похоронном зале остались двое.</p>
<p>Момои опустила глаза к полу, вздохнув:</p>
<p>— Иди за ним… ему сейчас нужна поддержка.</p>
<p>— Но не моя.</p>
<p>— Дайки! — вспыхнула девушка, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не ударить в физиономию друга. — Не будь таким черствым куском хлеба, Тецуи необходим сейчас кто-то рядом, и этот кто-то не только я! И прекрати винить себя! В том, что Акаши погиб — нет твоей вины… Прекрати это… Хватит мучить и себя, и других…</p>
<p>Плечи Сацуки опустились.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, хотя бы ради Тецу, пойди за ним, — Момои умоляющие посмотрела на Дайки, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы он с собой что-то сделал сейчас?</p>
<p>Дайки вспыхнул на секунду, представляя себе тревожные картины, что вполне могли случиться.</p>
<p>— Ладно, но только, чтобы убедиться, что он не вскрыл себе вены в мужском сортире.</p>
<p>Быстрые шаги. Скрип двери. Остались двое.</p>
<p>Момои чуть улыбнулась, все же она заметила этот проблеск беспокойства в глазах Аомине, пускай он сам этого не хочет признавать, но Куроко далеко не просто знакомый для него человек.</p>
<p>Под медленное цоканье каблуков, что расползалось по могильной тишине, Сацуки приблизилась к гробу. Она положила ладонь на деревянную крышку, под которой сейчас находилось бездыханное тело.</p>
<p>Мягкая улыбка на лице девушки застыла, хотя глаза были на мокром месте.</p>
<p>— Спи спокойно, Акаши, — негромко сказала Сацуки, — я думаю, Тецу нашел того, кто будет за ним приглядывать…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>